


Stage Fright

by WendyCrescent



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Humanized, Lesbian Oral, Masturbation, Objectification, Sex Toys, Slapping, Stealth Crossover, Vampire Vinyl Scratch, casual sexism, implied aphrodisiac drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyCrescent/pseuds/WendyCrescent
Summary: Octavia wasn’t quite sure how she had let her girlfriend rope her into this situation in the first place. What situation you might ask yourself? Crammed under Vinyls turntable, on stage, with her head buried between the DJ's thighs.





	Stage Fright

The lights, flair, and noise of a wild party filled the club. Final exams were over at Manehattan University and most of its attending students simply wanted to push away their worries and stop stressing over the results. The  _ prim _ and  _ proper _ Octavia Philharmonica was on stage with her girlfriend Vinyl Scratch. Not that anyone could see her up there, but she was very much there. Octavia was hidden away, out of sight from anyone but her girlfriend. She wasn't quite sure why she had agreed to this. Sure, it was kinky. She might also be just a little bit drunk right now. But she had agreed to this when she was sober. The thought of getting caught by anyone while hidden below her girlfriend's turntables both terrified and aroused her far beyond what it had any right to. And then there was that  very familiar and comfortable tightness around her throat: her collar. She'd never actually worn it outside of their shared apartment. Wearing it in public, even though not a soul could see her, was thrilling; wearing it during the short walk to the club where Vinyl worked had ensured that her panties were drenched before they were even halfway there.

It didn't stop with just the collar. No, her collar was attached to a leash. Vinyl had leashed her the moment they had gotten on stage. Vinyl had pulled the leash between her legs and looped it around her thigh, finally knotting it around the handle on her turntable forcing Octavia into a position where she was unable to pull away from between her girlfriend's thighs. The leash had just enough slack to allow so she could pull away to breathe, but never enough that she couldn’t take in the scent of her girlfriend’s heady musk. 

Octavia had been made to kneel on a nice fluffy pillow as if she was nothing more than a common animal, forced to sit there with her top pulled down, allowing her heavy breasts to spill out, her skirt had been removed entirely and she was made to sit there utterly exposed before Vinyl's predatory red gaze. She loved that look so much, those slitted eyes glaring down at her. Tavi could get lost in those ruby pools for hours. She would never admit it to anyone but her girlfriend, that Vinyl's look made her feel weak, vulnerable even. she loved how Vinyl could make her yield with just a look, could strip control away from her so easily. In that moment Octavia quite literally belonged to Vinyl and was entirely at her mercy. Helpless. Defenceless. So utterly vulnerable. More importantly, so insanely  _ turned on _ .

She loved her girlfriend, who currently had her hand tangled firmly in Octavia's now very messy raven hair. It was humiliating, degrading, the way she sat there on hands and knees, her lips pressed against Vinyl's pussy, her tongue buried deeply inside of her girlfriend's sweet honey pot, lapping hungrily at her juices, relishing in the divine taste. More importantly the thing she wasn't yet permitted to touch rested partly on her face and partly in her hair. Vinyl's hot, throbbing erection was leaking pre-cum onto her forehead. She wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but she had forgotten about her reservations and complaints a long time ago. Maybe it had something to do with the powder she had seen Vinyl mixing into both their drinks, even though the unicorn claimed it was something to help them keep going. Was that the thing that had made her feel flushed, needy, fuelling her now seemingly insatiable desire? Or had she always been so wanton and shameless? Octavia found herself much more aroused by that thought.

Shamelessly Octavia pressed back against the toy that had been placed on the ground just for her, and ground her moist, needy pussy lips against the gently vibrating head. With her mane being pulled as it was she could never properly mount the toy, forever being teased by the enchanted dildo; her pleasure was utterly dependent on the whims of her Mistress. The large breeding spear was shaped like a dragon's cock, a toy vinyl had spent way too much money on, a toy she shamefully had to admit was very much worth the investment as she could not get enough of it. It might have been the sole reason why she had gotten into listening to Vinyl's music. Vinyl had made her take the dildo every time she played, so much so that she could barely disassociate the heavy bass, that she at one point called less pleasant to listen to than canon fire, from sex anymore. She almost wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted to impale herself on the toy and fuck herself silly. She wanted Mistress to look at her while she did that, to be watched by those judging ruby eyes as she debased herself utterly.

A firm stinging slap pulled her back to the present, she could feel her cheek still sting from where Vin- her Mistress had slapped her. Her Mistress wasn't gentle with her. She didn't want her to be. She wanted her to be rough, wanted Vinyl to use her, to slap her around as she pleased. "At least try and keep it down, you shameless slut." Vinyl hissed loudly. She had her microphone muted, her gaze was stern; if she hadn't known he DJ better she would have called the glacial look she received uncaring. It couldn't have been further from the truth. She loved Vinyl, and she knew that behind the act Vinyl loved her more than anything in the world.

"M-Miiistress!" Octavia screamed, the desperation clear in her voice. Vinyl's predatory smile sent a shiver of excitement up her spine. "P-please! L-let me w-worship your cock!" She begged, she hated begging, it made her feel so small compared to Vinyl. It made her feel less than a person. The whine that passed her lips made sure that her Mistress would forever keep referring to her as a needy kitten. She was rewarded for her volume with another stinging slap to the cheek.

"Oh? Does my kitten think she’s earned the right to even work for her cream?" Vinyl asked; the vicious grin splitting her face made Octavia tremble. "Does she think she’s been good enough? Or maybe she wants to stuff her greedy cunt full of nice big dragon cock..." Octavia flinched a little, she had been caught. Obviously, she wanted to have that hole filled too and bobbing up and down on Vinyl's cock was going to make that possible.

"I..." She wanted to say, but a harsh, stinging slap cut her off.

"Silence! You're my fuck toy." Vinyl said, sharply. "And I think that you haven't earned any of that. Maybe when you make me cum I will bless you with the cock that you so desperately crave, slut. Work for it." For a short moment Octavia saw the slightest bit of worry in those red eyes behind the purple shades. A smile put Vinyl at ease. Words were overrated. She loved it, she loved her lover getting rough with her.

What she loved even more was the rough way she was pulled back between Vinyl's thighs, forced to nuzzle into the girl's drooling pussy, made to take in the scent of her Mistress' arousal. With a low, lust laden moan Octavia set to work with her task, her tongue slowly swirling around Vinyl's little pleasure button, pressing down firmly every time she licked it. The sweet, spicy taste of her lover was more than enough to drive her wild, her tongue slowly teasing the slit, taking her time, worshiping her beloved Mistress.

The hand never left her head, never released her raven hair. She loved the way it kept her forcefully in place, unable to escape or resist,only able to serve and drown in the scent, her lover's heady musk. She was spurred on by the way that cock throbbed and pulsed on her head, the way it left globs of pre and smeared it all over her face with every deliberate movement Vinyl made. Her make-up was ruined, she didn't have a mirror, but she was very sure that the carefully applied cosmetics were smudged together and running. The thought of looking like a shameless, debased whore simply pushed her to eat out her lover more passionately, tongue pressing in deeply, exploring her lover's tight depths expertly looking for that one spot she knew would push her love over the edge, it was cheating but... she had been given an order. 

With a long drawn out moan of delight Octavia started to use her skilled tongue to rub her lover's most sensitive spot, while using her nose to rub down firmly on Vinyl's clit. She wasn't allowed to use her hands but, she didn't need them. Feeling like a wild animal made it all more exhilarating. Looking up, past the cock, she watched her Mistress' face contort in pure pleasure, barely giving her enough time to mute the microphone before screaming out in utter mind-numbing bliss. Octavia was given what she wanted, the sweet nectar of her lover's climax, the juices simply squirted past her tongue and into her mouth for her to greedily swallow. At the same time she could feel the warm heat of Vinyl's seed being shot into her hair, she clenched her eye shut as it started running down her face.

With a single eye closed she looked up at her love, panting, mewling like a little bitch who'd finally gotten what she had been craving. The smile she was receiving from Vinyl told her everything she needed to know. She'd done good. She was a good girl for her Mistress. The moment her hand left Tavi’s hair Vinyl simply scooped up the hot seed with her fingers,  and fed it to her. She started lapping at those fingers like a wild animal, moaning without any hint of shame. Why should she be ashamed of receiving her reward? She loved her rewards and greedily lapped up every finger serving of sweet spunk her mistress provided.

The brief respite Vinyl offered her was very much welcome, a long two minutes of being able to breath while being fed sips of water from the bottle floating in her Mistress' magic. Normally she would have felt insulted at being fed like this; she wasn't a helpless foal, after all. But this was her lover's sweet and gentle care.

Vinyl slowly got onto one knee and pressed her lips on Octavia’s. It took Octavia by surprise, but she quickly melted into the gentle loving kiss. The rational part of Octavia's mind worried that the audience would perhaps find out she was there; would they try and see? It was quickly drowned out by the sensation of absolute bliss. The toy that she had been teasing herself with rose and started slowly spreading her painfully empty pussy open wide. "O-ooooh... V-Vi, d-don't be a dick about it!" Octavia murmured softly, looking up at her girlfriend through half lidded eyes. Those bright red eyes met hers. The eyes of an apex predator who had her prey just where she wanted it. It sent a shiver of excitement up her spine.

"Silence." A single word. A word whispered in a soft voice. The voice was commanding and powerful. Octavia couldn't do anything but simply obey her Mistress. She hated when she used those freakish powers of her. She assumed that was why it was so effective. It couldn't be anything but magic, right? Surely her submission was not that deeply ingrained in herself. Pondering such things had to wait, as her attention was drawn back to the moment by Vinyl slapping her on her pale ass roughly. Without a word exchanged she understood what was being asked of her. Slowly she turned around, presenting her behind for her Mistress, her cheek pressed against a smaller pillow.

"Good pet." Vinyl praised in that low growling voice. It was creepy how her voice was so clear over the sound of the music. Something slick and wet pressed against her behind, a glance back revealed just what it was. There in Vinyl's magic she held a bottle of lube. As a firm slap to her ass distracted Octavia, she was very liberally applying the cold slippery liquid all over her behind. She could feel two fingers pressing against her tight little rosebud. Relaxing slowly, she allowed the two fingers to spread her open even as the cold liquid slipped into her. The fingers were quickly replaced by her lover's cock, the toy in her pussy following the motions of that big, throbbing breeding spear perfectly.

She could hear some hooting and hollering from the crowd, but she paid them no attention anymore. Both her holes were slowly being spread to their limits. She had taken Vinyl many times before, in both holes even, but never with a toy filling one of her holes. The sensation made it hard to think about anything but the mind-numbing pleasure she could feel. She screamed out in pleasure, her hips pressing back firmly, eagerly accepting the throbbing shaft of her Mistress inside of her tight little ass.

At first Vinyl was moving with a painfully slow pace, a pace that didn't match the music at all. Without considering what it would mean for her she screamed out her frustration with the agonizingly slow pace that her lover used to spear into her tight little behind. "Harder!" She cried out. Her cry was rewarded with a vicious thrust that coincided with what Vinyl would no doubt describe as an epic bass drop. It was punctuated by a harsh slap to her ass cheek.

Finally, Vinyl started pounding in pace with the music. This was the girl she had fallen in love with, who didn't waste her time with slow and calm, this was the kind of sex she had gotten used to, the kind of roughness she had come to love, and perhaps had become addicted to. She met every one of the thrusts her beloved dished out, eagerly accepting both cock and toy into each of her holes. Every time both hilted inside of her she couldn't suppress the blissful squeal of delight. The care about keeping silent, about remaining hidden was gone. All she cared about now was feeling her lover thrust harder, deeper. 

Her eyes closed tightly in the moment, her mouth open in a long wail of pleasure. She could feel herself gripping both the toy and breeding spear of her lover, her body trying to milk both of them in her moment of earth shattering climax. She could feel her juices squirting against her own thighs, her legs becoming weaker, held up only by Vinyl's magic now. The sensation of her beloved partner shooting a second load inside of her ass, filling her up with that hot sticky cum was perhaps the best sensation she could have ever experienced.

The concept of time simply stopped existing for the blissed-out Octavia. Everything for a long moment was white, then darkness took her for a split second and she found herself curled up on her pillow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Octavia smiled happily, pressing herself closer to Vinyl on the couch. She didn't care about the fact she was covered in her lover’s seed and juices, she simply needed to be held in the moment. Held in that loving and protective embrace of her lover, wrapped up in a nice thick blanket. She wasn't sure where her clothing was, but frankly she didn't even care where her clothes were, even if they were still on stage and people found evidence that the DJ had her way with some little harlot. It wouldn't be the first time Vinyl was in the tabloids for having fucked some little hussy on stage, and it wouldn't be the last. Octavia loved being that certain harlot.

A small coo escaped her. She could feel Vinyl's magic very slowly and deliberately making its way up and down her body as a gentle, well needed, massage. She was so very sore from spending four hours under that table, sore but pleased. It had been worth it. And the fact she was being slowly fed sips of hot cocoa with freshly made whipped cream while being cradled in gentle loving arms of her girlfriend was perhaps the most amazing feeling in the world. She sighed softly, resting her head on Vinyl's shoulder. "How did I let you talk me into this?" She murmured softly, a good-natured smile playing on her lips.

"Well... I think I said 'Tavi want to fuck while I play my gig tonight'? And you almost went down on me then and there?" Vinyl commented with a soft chuckle. She slowly stroked her fingers through the tangled and messy hair. "Did you have as much fun as you thought you would?" The DJ asked, slowly nuzzling into Octavia's neck her tongue lapping gently along her throat.

Octavia let out a very unlady like giggle-snort. "Very, my dear. I would say that this is very much worth a repeat."

"Oh? A repeat?" Vinyl asked with a tiny smirk playing on her muzzle, slowly she pushed Octavia onto her back chuckling lightly. "I could totally give you an encore, babe." Octavia let out a quite unrefined 'eep' laying on her back, pinned under Vinyl. Even though the DJ was smaller than her she was defiantly stronger. It helped hammer home her submission. She had to admit that the thought of a second round in the dressing room was very appealing. Without much hesitation she wrapped her legs around Vinyl's waist and pulled her closer until the already half erect shaft was pressing firmly against her achingly empty folds. "Not in the ass this time." She gave an almost feral growl.

"Whoa there, I think you're forgetting who's wearing the collar, and who holds the lea-- " Vinyl's playful protest was cut of when she was pulled into a deep, passionate, make out session while Octavia rolled them over on the large couch and straddled her lap, slowly rocking her hips back and forth on the shaft. Moaning sweetly, she ground herself against it, her hands pressing down on Vinyl's shoulders with a small, evil grin playing on her lips. Slowly, in a single well practiced motion she speared herself on Vinyl's cock with a long drawn out squeal of satisfaction. It took her a moment to realize that Vinyl had pulled her close, arms tightly wrapped around her torso. What brought Octavia back to the moment was the two pinpricks of pain that flared up at her throat, before fading into a blissful warmth that spread through her veins.

"G-Guess who hasn't been taking her pill." Octavia asked, her voice dipping into a low sultry purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for my story!
> 
> If you like what you've read here and would like to read stories before everyone else, then please consider supporting me on https://www.patreon.com/StarsongCrescent. The support is greatly appreciated!


End file.
